


The Grimm Reaper is Bullshit

by RedcoatAdel



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Discussion of Death, Gen, Not great writing sorry about that, rooftop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedcoatAdel/pseuds/RedcoatAdel
Summary: Felix doesn't think the Grimm Reaper deserves the Rep he gets. Locus worries about the concept of Death.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	The Grimm Reaper is Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> Man I do apologize for this being garbo it's been a long while since I wrote anything and tbh i'm still not sure about it

If there was one way to describe nights in Armonia, a choice word Locus had was oppressive. It wasn't this way due to the way the air on the night air seemed to press against someone's body- it was how it seemed to make humidity stick to your skin, pooling underneath the skin and simply making it feel like there was pools under the skin. It worked the cooling systems of Locus' grey armour overtime and frankly, Locus didn't need it, so he was taking the full brunt of the aggressive weather. It was discomfort to the maximum degree, irritation that could only be personified by one man.

Felix, his smaller partner and sometimes completely irritating person, was taking great joy in throwing a knife into the makeshift wooden target that he had set up, nailing it in firm thuds over and over again. The wood, as far as Locus could tell, had been from the top floor elevator door, but he had little idea what it was for on a working elevator. The armoured grey and orange soldier shouldn't have been there and the simple fact he was irritated the grey-green clad Locus. Felix was supposed to be in a cave somewhere with the New Republic- rebels to the Federal Army of Chorus that held Armonia and most of the major cities. The star Mercenary pair had split up and wormed their way into trusted positions in both forces to help keep this planetary war going..

And here was Felix trying to blow it all. His very presence in Armonia would force a response- and sure, his escape would be easy for the Mercenary, for Locus it would represent another complication. They could trigger the complete war earlier than needed, but that would be sloppy and there would be risks with evidence of their involvement- the gradual escalation of issues that had started this Civil War. If the locals killed each other without too much involvement of either Mercenary, then perfect. If the spark was Felix sneaking into the city, getting discovered and blowing half of Armonia up, then the clean up would be thorough, expensive and certainly would end up losing them money. Combined with the heat, Felix's irritating presence had made Locus' job to shoot one of the Federal Army's top generals.. annoying. 

“You shouldn't be here.” Locus' voice was the cold razor wire it always had to be- perched on a rooftop with his back pressed flat to a brick wall, the stock of a sniper rifle pressed to his shoulder as he stared down the scope at a door- metal, but not unusual for a back alley. The street was clear, the dumpsters were no doubt full, and there was not a soul bar the one in the warehouse. Locus had disguised himself as one of the other leading Generals, used a dangling agreement of considering to flee the planet Chorus for help.. and that lead to this moment. Other than that, for a warehouse that should hold nobody inside, the door was remarkably unremarkable. One of dozens, if not hundred of doors in the city and Locus was watching this one-

Felix's voice interrupted the train of thought. Well, not Felix's voice but the chuckle, something that seemed so simple and yet cutting. “Would you believe if I'm just here to check up on my friend?” Felix asked, cheerful in the way he deflected the question- but Felix wasn't stupid. Locus would press again if not given a valid reason and valid reassurance as Felix let slip the knife, watched it sore- and watched the handle strike would and bounce to the floor. Metal clanged along the floor and drew a frustrated groan from Felix. Locus didn't need the noise. “I needed some time away from Vanessa and her band of idiots. Look, you can't tell me that the great General Doyle doesn't get on your nerves all the time. I've heard his speeches. God, what a tool.” 

Locus could.. appreciate the honesty. He knew where Felix was coming from- it was easier for Locus, the near silent Mercenary who barked orders to be always on than the smooth talking, people person that was Felix. Always on, always lying- that would make him sloppy. That would lead to mistakes. Still- “So why are you hovering over my shoulder? You're-” Locus started, but Felix held up a finger and talked- the finger a gesture that went unnoticed. Locus' eyes hadn't left the door. It was just simply one thing Felix did when he wanted Locus to shut it. His words did the actual job.

“I snuck in through Armonia's extensive sewer system. I came into this building and made sure every camera was looking else where. I'm here because, Locus, it's been so long since we've talked and there's something that's been bothering me.” Here it would come- some sort of comment about Control, their boss, or something about Doyle and- 

“The Grimm Reaper is bullshit, right?” Felix sounded rather nonplussed but there was a silence that tangled itself in the humidity in the air- and it became very apparent that Locus hadn't heard what was said at all.

“... Excuse me?” Locus wasn't sure he heard that right. His eyes finally left the scope- his attention grabbed by a statement that he wasn't sure he heard correctly until Felix repeated it. But that took a while as Felix stepped slowly but surely towards the knife that had fell to the floor, crouching without a complaint as he spoke, gathering the knife up..

“The Grimm Reaper is bullshit. We've taken out some people in our time, right?” Felix held the blade so casually, gesturing with his arms with no care for the blade in his hand. “And I kept hearing it, calling us the Grim Reaper or some old mystical whatever like it. And no, it's bullshit.” There was a genuine anger to Felix's voice that kept Locus' attention, even as eyes returned behind the green x decorated helmet to the scope- but his ears were glued to Felix.

“Explain.” His.. interest was piqued. Locus rarely gave thought to.. fantastical ideas that people had or what the dying were muttering to him. He couldn't focus on that, had to keep moving past it but the simple fact was, Felix could handle all of that. What people spoke when they died, or their fears. It just.. seemed to never stick to him.

“Because they're blaming some hocus pocus for their death, like it was the only thing that could kill them.. and even then, despite their bullshit, that's not how the Reaper works!” Felix threw the knife, metal striking and digging the centre of the wood, splintering it. “It's not the end of their time because some figure came for them. It was us! They died because they got sloppy, or because someone wanted them gone. Not some destiny bullshit. And then if they believe in the reaper, then they know the Reaper doesn't kill them. The reaper just takes them away, like.. dirty clothing.”

Locus listened, finger hovering over the trigger. There was nothing wrong with what Felix was saying, but there was something that seemed wrong about it. Like some grasp at the concept was lost on not just Felix, but Locus. What was the Reaper? Death, incarnate, really. And that usually had some personification of the very idea of dying.. 

“The Reaper is just a glorified janitor. We go in, make a mess, and it comes in with it's scythe like it's coming to kill someone but it really should be a mop, broom and a feather duster. Maybe even that cute skirt.” Felix spoke, feet striding across the rooftop with purpose. Hand clenched the handle of the knife as he pulled on it, trying to free it- it had dug deeper than the wood. Pierced the metal pipe it had been attached too.

Something about this whole thing seemed... strange to Locus. But what was it? Why was Felix angry about someone blaming something else rather than the Truth? The eyes closed for a moment as Locus tried to think and then, it rather hit him in the form of the door opening in front of him.”You're worried if you die, people will blame the-” The general who Locus was going to kill stepped out- and fell back in. A silenced whisper floated in the air as Locus took the only shot that was needed to kill. Wasn't difficult, just tying up a loose end. “Reaper. The Mysterious Sniper.”

“Oh, I'm not dying.” And there was that Felix charm, working like gift wrapping around the present of anger that had formed. “I hope you know that. But there's just something irritating about knowing all the work you do or help set up just gets brushed along by someone else. And then what, even if the Reaper, Death, is real, it doesn't matter. We're the ones that actually, you know, end people.” Felix was trying to put a spin on it, trying to twist and turn it away from the truth- Felix had a closer call. In what exactly, Locus didn't know. Had Felix been updating Control and nearly blow his cover? Had there been an incident on a raid? Or had Felix remembered something? It was always hard to tell with Felix and this wasn't something that Locus felt the need to pry.

But he could use Felix for something. “Take off your gauntlets. I need you to touch my rifle.”

Felix paused, and the shift in the body language. Knife in hand, arms locked in place as his helmet cocked, the Scout Helmet giving Locus a long look. Silence, before.. “I'm sorry, I must have misheard you, touch your-”

“Sniper Rifle. Frame you for the kill.” Locus spoke, a tone that made icebergs seem warm. “And you should go. I'm sure people won't appreciate the New Republic's Star Soldier being in town for long.” Locus spoke, holding the sniper rifle out. He didn't let it get too far before.. asking. “You remembered something, but what?” Locus questioned, trying to pry something of an answer out of Felix. Some idea that the Cold Killer could try and understand about this.. outburst. Felix didn't concern himself with the metaphysical nature of Life and Death. Or the personification of it.

Working off the armour that made up the wrists and the gloves, Felix tried to ignore the question pointlessly- Locus could deflect anything but Felix, when pressured by Locus, got either sully or answered the question. “Out there, in the cave, staring out across the water. I remembered, well, how close I came to dying in the Great War. I remember that blonde girl who Control has guarding all the old Freelancer stuff and how she's going to die there, with that stupid stutter of hers.” Felix spat that last part out- less than impressed with whatever her name was- Locus had forgotten it and Felix had never cared to learn her name. “But neither of those are the Death coming for her or us. It's something to blame, someone to blame and if I have to hear from those idiots about the Reaper too, then I'm going to throw them all out to die.” 

Locus noted that last part with care. Felix wasn't mad about those idiots or Kimball. Nor that Blonde. Nor the Great War. No, Locus knew what this was about- the same thing it was always about. 

Felix was worried about being swept aside in the annals of history. “You seem to have a lot of thoughts about this. The Reaper isn't real- it is justification of Death. Unfortunate for us, there is plenty of justification for our deaths, Felix. We do not get the reaper's grip of time, but a battlefield death, I would imagine. You know this.” Locus spoke, holding the sniper for Felix to grab in both of his bare hands-

And point it right at Locus.

Tension thickened and it caught Locus like ropes- tensing him, almost sending him from at ease to combat ready in the time it would have taken most people to blink- but there was still something holding him back from acting on the urge to grab the barrel and yank it away- something that would end either with him shot or the gun out of Felix's hand. There was no in-between and it took a lot of self-control to not preserve himself and start an actual fight.

Not that Felix was actually going to shoot him. That was something that should have been obvious to Locus- why blow your partner away on your biggest job yet? On your way out of the worst missions possible? The hesitation from Locus' end had come from the conversation before- about the reaper. Worried that Felix had grown something of a conscious.

“Our deaths won't come soon, Locus. Come on, buddy, don't think like that. I'm sure the time I meet the reaper, I'll be old, swimming in my money and ready to give him the keys to my car. Don't need more scratches on it.” Felix's fingers held firm against the rifle, but there was an audible click before the finger squeezing the trigger pulled it- safety on stopping the firing of the second bullet. Even then, Locus tensed. He knew he was safe, he knew that Felix was not about to shoot him but.. there had been no conscious that had grown. Nothing about Felix had changed. 

The discussion about the reaper had gotten in his head. Justified on the battlefield of Death- Following orders that would lead to his possible Death. It.. unsettled Locus that this thought was having such a negative effect on him at this moment. It seemed to make the air.. thicker. Cling tighter to him and the thoughts were interrupted by Felix dropping the sniper rifle to the floor, beginning to slip the gloves back on. “Besides, Locus. We're just talking about something that isn't real. No need to get all worked up.” 

“I am not worked up.” Locus' voice was as collected as ever, but to Felix, he could tell that the conversation had rattled Locus a little bit. The tone was a little more stiff, with more certainty to it. His head cocked slightly, shoulders let the arms fall straight..

“Yeah? Keep telling yourself that.” Felix spoke, moving towards the door as he gestured with two fingers- Goodbye. “Better not die out here, Locus. The Reaper might torment you by moving along, holding your hand and making sure you don't linger. You'd be a scary ghost, but then that would be no different to how you are now.”

“Or torment you. Show us all those we've killed.” Locus spoke, drawing a laugh from the Scout Helmet wearing man, back to Locus.

“Torment me?” Felix spoke, prying the door open as he paused in the doorway. “Nothing to torment me over. I'm doing what's best for me. If that means at the end of all of this, I can tell to tell some make up skeleton in a robe to shove a bone up their ass ass.” Felix turned fully, back to the stairs as he did his salute- but he still had more to say. “I bet your meeting with him will just be delightful. Suppose you two would, what, talk shop? Go over your life and maybe go get pumpkin spice lattes. God.” 

Locus didn't respond- his annoyance was clear with how the armoured man stood, shoulders stiff, head lowered.. sniper rifle at his feet. There was no words that could disarm the.. thoughts that had spread to his head. What would he say to Death when at the door? 

“Better start calling this in, Locus. Wouldn't want Doyle to start considering anyone else to do all those dirty jobs for him.” Felix called out, and Locus could hear those boots walking down the steps. Firm thuds, slightly off kilter, more pressure on the good leg of Felix- and Locus just listened. His thoughts worked with each drum beat.

What would he say at the end of his life? When he came to the door of Death and Death awaited, what would he say? What would he do? Locus figured that he would go quietly- accept the fate that was being awarded. It was a risk, on the battlefield- death. And Locus had accepted that. But there was a twinge- something deep inside of him that Locus oh so rarely felt. 

Doubt.

He had doubts that he would be the Locus he knew when he met Death, the stern and cold-blooded killer. Nobody was collected in death, and Locus had.. helped arrange the meeting with Death for many people. And nobody was collected, nobody was cool.. they melted down into what made their core and that worried Locus.

His steps towards the edge of the building were slow, deliberate. The heat pressed towards him as if hands grabbing, squeezing and tugging him like the hands of those who he had killed. They felt like they were clawing and crawling across the skin- under the armour. It bothered him, this idea that at the end of the line there would be someone who could hold the Soldier accountable.. It was starting to get to him and starting to make him think- of the Alien his team had practically executed, to the dickhead from Amnesia, Gabriel, and his Father. Many more people, and then.. Siris-

He had to focus. Get off what was waiting. Get back onto the mission. And that was to turn the radio on. To forget about the doubts that were forming in his head. He stopped, practically an inch away from the edge. Looking down and seeing no sign of Felix.. Locus had to put Siris. Ruben, Gabriel, The Alien, everyone, out of his head. He had to focus on the mission, leave what Felix and Himself had done do a former ally, to foes..

Deep Breath. Start talking into the radio.

“General Doyle? Bad news..”


End file.
